


Dare

by Tsukigakireida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Fluffy, Games, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigakireida/pseuds/Tsukigakireida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todavía están en el instituto, hay algo pero no se sabe qué es, ninguno da ese paso y Makki y Matsun son unos cabrones XD Esta historia la escribí en mi tumblr para responder a un prompt "Mala suerte" con Iwaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr user Ellelawliet11](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+user+Ellelawliet11).



> Este fanfic ya fue publicado en mi tumblr hace un tiempito :P Pero quería poner algo normal aquí para que vieseis que no sólo escribo porny lol

_Iwaizumi pestañeó un segundo antes de entender qué ocurría. A su alrededor las chicas habían emitido un breve gritito, sus compañeros se habían erguido en sus asientos con un “uoooh” generalizado. Miró el bastoncito de madera que tenía en la mano. Y la tinta verde que cubría su punta. Por fin comprendió, a la vez que su corazón empezaba a despertar de su ritmo habitual hacia un caos de latidos desordenados. Pestañeó otra vez. Y miró a Oikawa, sentado frente a él: por primera vez parecía sin palabras. Oikawa que nunca se callaba, ni debajo del agua, se limitó a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacto y ¿ruborizado? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Cómo había empezado todo?_

_Ya lo recordaba._

_Había sido tres días antes, en el club. Justo antes de la práctica, cuando se estaban cambiando._

—¡Capitán! ¡Capitaaaan! —gritó Kunimi, mientras entraba al vestuario con Kindaichi.

Iwaizumi soltó la llave de fuerza que tenía sobre el cuello de Oikawa, que estaba pidiendo perdón por haberle sacado una foto cuando no estaba mirando, y haberla subido al facebook sin permiso.

Cuando aflojó la presión sobre Oikawa, él se levantó y recuperó la dignidad, antes de girarse hacia los de primero.

—Oi, no hagáis tanto alboroto —riñó Iwaizumi a sus kohai, cuando se acercaron tropezando con uno de los bancos.

—¡Iwaizumi-san! Lo sentimos, es que…

Ambos tenían las palmas de las manos juntas, y estaban haciéndole una reverencia a Oikawa. Una petición.

—Por favor, capitán, necesitamos tu ayuda —le suplicó Kunimi.

—Por favor, por favor —coreó Kindaichi.

Oikawa sonrió ampliamente.

—Así que necesitáis la ayuda del gran Oikawa-sama —les preguntó—. ¿Se trata de mi talento en el volleyball? ¿Mi inteligencia asombrosa? ¿Mi amabilidad sin parangón…?

Iwaizumi le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Tú no tienes eso, idiota creído.

—Iwa-chan malo —gimoteó Oikawa, acariciándose la zona del impacto.

—En verdad se trata de tu popularidad con las chicas, Oikawa-senpai —respondió Kunimi.

Oikawa sonrió. Iwaizumi se giró hacia la puerta.

—Ok, me voy a entrenar —gruñó con una cara peligrosa.

—Iwa-chan, quédate aquí —el setter le pasó un brazo por los hombros para retenerle—. Quizá tú también puedas aprender algo de mis consejos, aunque hasta ahora no te hayan servido.

—¿Quieres que te salte los dientes? —gruñó el ace.

—¿Así que queréis que Oikawa os dé consejo en el amor? —preguntó Hanamaki, que se había acercado conteniendo la risa a duras penas—. Pues lo lleváis claro…

—No es… —empezó Kunimi.

—Sólo vais a conseguir una guía de cómo hacer que os dejen en diez días —se sumó Matsukawa, riendo también, y chocaron.

Incluso Iwaizumi rió bajito.

—Sois horribles. Horribles todos vosotros —lloriqueó Oikawa.

—No, pero… —intentó Kindaichi.

—Claro, a vosotros no os pueden dejar porque nunca habéis salido con nadie, solterones —se defendió Oikawa.

—Vas de listo pero eres igual de virgen que los demás, Oikawa-sama —se burló Hanamaki.

—¡Soy exigente, ¿vale?!

Kunimi y Kindaichi se miraron frustrados mientras sus senpais discutían.

 

_Sí, así era como había comenzado todo. ¿Y qué era lo que querían Kunimi y Kindaichi?_

—¡¿Un Goukon?! —preguntaron Oikawa, Hanamaki y Matsukawa a coro.

Kunimi asintió. Estaban sentados en la cancha, durante un descanso en la práctica. No les habían dejado hablar hasta entonces.

—Sí, es una cita en grupo con las chicas del Koyamadai High. Entre ellas está la chica que le gusta a Kindaichi. Lo que pasa es que ellas han aceptado venir sólo si acude a la cita Oikawa. Parece que le gustas a una de sus amigas.

—¡¿Es mona?! —preguntó Oikawa, visiblemente excitado por aquella atención repentina en su persona—. ¿Tienes una foto?

Todos se acercaron al móvil de Kindaichi cuando les enseñó la foto de un grupo de chicas.

—Fiuuu —silbó Hanamaki, y le dio un trago a su bebida deportiva.

—El uniforme del Koyamadai es muy… uhm —apuntó Iwaizumi, que recibió una mirada del capitán—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—No sabía que eras fetichista…

—Cierra la boca, Kusokawa —le gritó el ace, rojo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Capitán? —preguntó Kindaichi, nervioso, viendo que si se ponían a discutir de nuevo podían pasarse toda la tarde.

—Está bien. Me sacrificaré por mi equipo.

—¡Se nota que estás deseando ir, idiota! —le reprochó Iwaizumi que seguía sonrojado.

—¿Podemos ir también nosotros? —preguntó Hanamaki, con una sonrisa traviesa dirigida a Oikawa y Iwaizumi que seguían discutiendo—. Promete ser muy divertido.

—No lo sé… —empezó Kunimi, mirándoles de reojo—. Ellas son cinco, así que nosotros deberíamos serlo también, aunque quizá…

—No te preocupes —le interrumpió Iwaizumi, guardando la toalla en la bolsa para volver al entrenamiento—. Id vosotros. Yo no tengo ningunas ganas de ir. Cualquier cosa menos ver a Oikawa “seduciendo”.

—¿Ah? ¿Es que te pone celoso, Iwa-chan? —preguntó el setter con su mejor cara de inocente.

—Lo que me pone es de mal humor —le gruñó Iwaizumi, y se giró hacia sus kohai—. Id vosotros cinco.

Kunimi y Kindaichi estaban a punto de cantar victoria. A punto, y entonces…

—No hay trato.

Todos se giraron hacia Oikawa. Parecía serio, como justo antes de un partido.

—Si Iwa-chan no va, yo tampoco.

—¿Ehh? —el ace se giró, y parecía a punto de patearle. Pero conocía aquella expresión en Oikawa, y supo que había tomado una decisión, y que nada le podía hacer cambiar de idea.

—¿Creéis que podéis conseguir una sexta chica? —preguntó Matsukawa—. Si no, yo me retiro…

—No, no, tú tienes que venir —le dijo Oikawa, sonriente—. Seguro que ellas encuentran a alguien más. Lo valemos, ¿no?

Kindaichi parecía preocupado.

—Lo… lo preguntaré.

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan caprichoso?! —le gritó el ace a Oikawa—. ¿No ves que pones en apuros a tus compañeros?

—¡Pero Iwa-chan, es tu primera cita! Nadie quiere perderse cómo… ¡¡auch auch auch duele duele Iwa-chan!!

—Iwaizumi-senpai… —Kindaichi le suplicó con la mirada.

Iwaizumi soltó a Oikawa, y lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Está bien. Iré.

 

_Y así es cómo se había sellado su destino. Con una petición absurda y aquel egoísmo típico de Oikawa, le habían enredado en todo aquello. Pero no había parecido un plan tan malo; ir a comer algo, al karaoke quizá, conocer unas chicas monas de otra escuela. ¿Entonces dónde estaba el fallo? ¿Qué era lo que había desviado tanto las cosas para que acabasen así aquel día?_

_Bueno aquel domingo por la mañana no había podido empezar peor, para ser sincero._

—Jajajajajajaja —Oikawa se estaba ahogando, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Iwaizumi—. Ay… jajajajajajajajaja…. ay, no puedo respirar…

—¡Ya basta, imbécil! —le gritó Iwaizumi, tirándole un bote lleno de lápices, pero no consiguió que se callase.

—Es que parece que… jajaja… hayas salido de la peli de Dumb and dumber… ¡ay eso duele! ¡Deja de tirarme cosas!

—¡Entonces cierra tu bocaza!

—¡Pero si he venido a ayudarte! —se quejó Oikawa, escondiéndose cuando le llovió una grapadora—. Encima que me molesto en venir…

—Nadie te ha pedido que vengas.

—Pero, Iwa-chan, no tienes sentido de la moda. Si vas así vestido al goukon, esas chicas van a salir corriendo. Pobre Kindaichi.

Oikawa hizo ver que se limpiaba una lágrima, que en verdad estaba allí, pero era de la risa.

Iwaizumi apretó los dientes.

—Está bien, Oikawa. ¿Por qué no puedo llevar mi ropa normal a una cita a la que sólo voy porque tú me has arrastrado? ¿Qué tendría que llevar, según tú?

Estaba esperando ese momento. Oikawa entró en la habitación que conocía tan bien como si fuese la suya arrastrando una maleta, la abrió sobre la cama y sacó un montón de ropa. Iwaizumi se sentó en la silla del escritorio, de brazos cruzados y levantó una ceja.

—Por favor, Oikawa, ¿has traído todo tu armario?

—Claro que no, sólo lo que he pensado que te quedaría bien.

—¿Hablas en serio? Llevamos uniforme como seis días a la semana, y muchos domingos el chándal del equipo. ¿Por qué tienes tanta ropa?

—Me gusta —cerró el tema Oikawa, y le enseñó una camisa lila—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Ni de coña.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal esto?

—¿Soy un árbol de navidad, Kusokawa?

—Estás gruñón hoy, ¿eh? Vale, ¿pues qué tal un pullover?

Iwaizumi levantó ambas cejas, sin saber si hablaba en serio.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada, tengo más opciones. Oikawa-sama conseguirá que incluso alguien como Iwa-chan se vea guapo. ¡Que no me tires más cosas!

—Esto es absurdo. Estoy cansado y aún no he salido de casa. Debería quedarme aquí y dormir, para un día que tenemos fiesta…

Oikawa le guiñó.

—Pero has dado tu palabra.

—Sí, y sólo por eso voy a ir. Pero esto es una tocada de…

—¡Ya lo he decidido! —dijo Oikawa, sacando de la pila una camiseta negra y unos pantalones tejanos grises—. Esto es lo que vas a llevar.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre eso y lo que llevo puesto ahora…?

—Absolutamente todo. Pruébatelo, venga —el setter le tiró la ropa y se sentó en la cama junto a la pila de conjuntos. Movió los pies jugando, expectante.

Iwaizumi se levantó con fastidio.

Se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta en un sólo gesto, tirando de la espalda, la soltó sobre la silla. Luego se desabrochó el cinturón, y se bajó los pantalones; los recogió del suelo y de pronto captó la mirada de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Oikawa apartó los ojos enseguida, hacia la mesilla de noche.

—Vaya calzoncillos tan horteras —dijo deprisa, incapaz de pensar en nada mejor—. ¿Spiderman? ¿En serio?

—¿AH? ¡Eso no se va a ver!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no acabarás la tarde en un Love Hotel?

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Iwaizumi estaba completamente rojo—. ¡Claro que no voy a…! Ni siquiera conozco a… qué estás… ¡Arghh!

—¡Que mono eres Iwa-chan! —Oikawa rió alegremente.

—¿Debería cambiarme de…?

—NO.

—Pero acabas de decir que son horteras.

—¡Era una broma! ¡Nadie tiene que verlos, ¿entiendes?! —Fue el turno de Oikawa de cruzarse de brazos—. Igualmente Iwa-chan, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de perderla esta noche.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó Iwaizumi, y se puso los pantalones de Oikawa.

—Anda, te van bien.

—¿Cómo “te van bien”? ¿Qué te sorprende tanto? —Iwaizumi se cerró el botón.

Oikawa rió bajito, lleno de malicia.

—Pensé que te irían largos.

—¡Serás…! —Iwaizumi se acercó a Oikawa, que le paró la mano antes de que pudiese pegarle.

Cayó hacia atrás con el impulso. Iwaizumi cayó sobre el setter. Forcejearon.

—Basta, basta, me despeinas —le dijo Oikawa, tras tratar de salir de debajo de él.

—Uy, sí. Me olvidaba que tienes que estar fashion para la cita —se rió Iwaizumi mientras le revolvía el pelo.

—¡Iwa-chaaaan! ¡Noo!

Iwaizumi se quedó congelado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, cuando su mente juntó la información; Oikawa estaba debajo de él, en su cama, con el pelo hecho un desastre, atrapado, y ¿atractivo? No, no. Eso no era posible. Oikawa le miró, un poco más serio, y algo parecido a una tensión extraña les invadió.

—¿Iwa-chan?

El ace soltó sus muñecas, pero no se quitó de encima. Se miraron a los ojos, durante un minuto infinito. Oikawa levantó un poco un brazo, hasta tocar el pecho desnudo de Iwaizumi, que cerró un instante los ojos.

Bzzz. Bzzz.

Los abrió de golpe cuando sonó la vibración del móvil. De hecho, estuvieron a punto de gritar, ambos. Iwaizumi se apartó y retrocedió casi hasta la otra punta de la habitación, tropezando con la silla en el camino.

—¡¿Diga?! —le gritó Oikawa al teléfono, tras descolgar. Se dejó caer de la cama para sentarse en el suelo, dándole la espalda al ace—. ¡Sí! Sí, estoy en casa de Iwa-chan. Directamente en la estación, sí. Sí, sí. Nos vemos en 20 minutos.

Colgó. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se giró muy despacio hacia Iwaizumi, que se estaba acabando de poner la camiseta.

—Era Hanama… ¡OH! ¡¿Soy un genio, o no?! —le señaló recuperando su usual forma de ser—. Mírate, es perfecta.

Iwaizumi se volvió hacia el espejo. Jeans grises, con algún descosido, y una camiseta negra sin dibujos, manga larga, y bastante estrecha.

—Supongo que está bien.

Oikawa se mordió el labio. Nunca iba a reconocer que su camiseta quedaba mejor sobre los brazos musculosos de Iwa-chan que sobre los suyos.

 

_Oh bien, hasta ese momento había sido molesto, pero no demasiado. No más que otros días. Todo había ido según lo acordado, recordó Iwaizumi. Todavía no entendía cuando había empezado a cambiar todo. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse incómodo?_

—Fiu fiiiuuu —le silbó Hanamaki cuando se encontraron en la estación.

—Gracias, gracias —respondió Oikawa, haciendo victoria con los dedos, y haciendo una especie de pase para que pudieran ver su modelito de camiseta gris bajo camisa oscura sobre unos pantalones negros.

—Me refería a nuestro ace —le aclaró el spiker.

—Ugh —respondieron Oikawa y Iwaizumi a la vez.

—¿Es que quieres arrebatarle a Kindaichi su chica? Vas a conseguir que todas se enamoren de ti.

—Hoy el ace va a por todas~ —añadió Matsukawa. ****

—Ya vale de meterse conmigo —gruñó Iwaizumi, con aquella cara de cuando estaba molesto. Y todos dieron un paso atrás.

Kunimi y Kindaichi salieron de la estación en ese instante.

—Buenos días —les saludo un Kunimi alegre.

—¡B-bu-enos d-iaas! —barbuceó un Kindaichi histérico—. Gr-aciss por veni-rr hoy.

Oikawa le palmeó la espalda con fuerza.

—Ouch.

—Serénate hombre —le riñó y puso las manos en los hombros de sus kohai.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Vamos allá?

—Sí —contestaron a coro.

No resultó ser tan extraño. Encontraron a las chicas en la puerta de una cafetería que estaba de moda últimamente: en la puerta había un cartel con pasteles y parfaits. Eran seis, se sentaron juntando varias mesas de forma que los chicos quedaron frente a ellas. Sin mucho disimulo, consiguieron sentar a Kindaichi frente a la chica que le gustaba, bastó con un “Kindaichi, siéntate aquí conmigo” de Oikawa-sonrisa-demasiado-enorme.

Junto a Oikawa se sentó Iwaizumi, para vigilarle, y Kindaichi se alegró por dentro. A su otro lado se sentó Kunimi, y junto a Iwaizumi Hanamaki y Matsukawa. Las chicas se sentaron delante, haciendo sus propias bromas sobre a quién le tocaba quién.

La conversación empezó alegre; resultó que ellas jugaban en el equipo de volleyball de su instituto (así era como Kunimi las había conocido), iban a primer curso en el Koyamadai, excepto una de ellas.

—¿Así que tú eres la setter de tu equipo? ¡Eso es super cool! —empezó Oikawa, viendo que Kindaichi no se decidía a hablar con ella—. Kindaichi es el próximo ace del Seijoh. Bueno, cuando los de tercero nos retiremos, claro.

—Oikawa-san —empezó una de ellas—. ¿Cuándo empezaste a jugar a volley?

—Uhmm… ¿cuándo? —Oikawa miró a Iwaizumi de reojo—. No estoy seguro, desde siempre creo.

—Oh, Oikawa-san, ¿qué signo eres? —preguntó otra.

—Soy Cancer. ¿Y vosotras?

—Yo soy Virgo.

—Yo soy Acuario —dijo Mami-chan, la chica de Kindaichi.

—Ohh, ¿sabes que acuario es súper compatible con géminis? —le dijo Oikawa, palmeando la espalda de Kindaichi, que se puso aún más rojo.

—No te excedas —le advirtió Iwaizumi bajito.

Oikawa sonrió.

—¿Y vosotras?

—Yo soy libra.

—Capricornio —añadió la chica frente a Matsukawa, con un signo de victoria.

—Woa, super cute —la alabó.

Siempre era así, ¿no? Cuando había chicas cerca. Oikawa se volvía el centro de atención de una manera asombrosa, tanto que Iwaizumi quería vomitar. Definitivamente en ese momento ya estaba yendo todo mal, aunque no lo sabía todavía. Los demás del equipo parecían estar pensando lo mismo. Todo se podría haber salvado, pero justo entonces…

—Mi nombre es Miyuki —dijo la chica frente a Kunimi. La chica que era de otra escuela. Era pequeña y tenía el pelo negro y liso, con una diadema de cuadritos. Su voz era dulce, demasiado dulce—. Soy acuario y quería… preguntar el signo… de Iwaizumi-san —se puso completamente roja—. Aunque no hace falta que conteste si no le apetece… yo… sólo…

Miyuki volvió la vista a sus manos, completamente azorada. Oikawa notó la frase “que mona es” en los pensamientos de todos los presentes, cuando se giraron hacia Iwaizumi.

—No, tranquila, soy géminis —dijo sin inmutarse.

Oikawa estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, ¿cómo podía ser tan espeso? En una situación así, ¿Iwa-chan no se enteraba de lo que significaba una pregunta directa como esa?

—Y allá vamos —se rio Hanamaki muy bajito, para que sólo Matsukawa pudiese oírlo—. Hoy va a ser un espectáculo made in Oikawa, ¿has traído palomitas, Mattsun?

Matsukawa apenas se contuvo la risa.

Justo entonces la camarera se acercó a tomarles nota.

—Miyuki es un nombre muy bonito —comentó Oikawa cuando la camarera se acababa de ir—. ¿A qué escuela vas, Miyuki-chan?

—Al… Seita… —respondió ella con su vocecita dulce, tímida.

—¿Eso no es un instituto de secundaria? —preguntó Oikawa, un poco condescendiente.

—Es mi hermana —dijo de pronto otra chica—. Es un año menor y va a secundaria. Como nos faltaba una persona…

—Disculpad mi intromisión… —dijo Miyuki, triste de pronto.

—¡No, no! ¡Disculpad vosotras los caprichos de este idiota! —gruñó Iwaizumi, obligando a Oikawa a hacer una reverencia—. Está bien que hayas venido, no te preocupes.

La chica enrojeció hasta las orejas. Oikawa entrecerró los ojos.

Desde ese momento todo había ido de mal en peor. Por algún motivo que Iwaizumi no lograba entender, Oikawa había considerado oportuno comenzar a ventilar las historias más vergonzosas sobre Iwa-chan; que si una vez se golpeó con el cristal de la ventana en la frente cuando se durmió en clase, que si otra vez se dejó las zapatillas de volleyball en casa antes de un partido, que si otra vez se olvidó de poner su nombre en un examen y obtuvo un cero.

—¡¿Ya está bien, no te parece?! —se quejó tras la última anécdota.

—¿Por qué? Sólo son historias divertidas, Iwa-chan —le contestó Oikawa con una melodía burlona en la voz.

—¿Y por qué no hablas sobre ti, listo? —le gruñó, poniendo el codo en la silla.

—¿Sobre mí? Uhmm —pareció que se lo pensaba, y luego hizo una V con los dedos mientra guiñaba—. El mes que viene apareceré en portada en la Monthly Volleyball, no dejéis de comprarla~~

—¡¿En qué se parece esa historia a las demás, idiota?!

Las chicas rieron. Poco a poco las tenía encandiladas. Pareció recordar algo de pronto.

—Kindaichi también aparecerá en la revista.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntaron.

—No, no, no se puede comparar, sólo es una entrevista de grupo que le hicieron al Seijoh, no es como si… —empezó Kindaichi, nervioso.

—¡Aww, qué humilde! —le dijo el setter.

Iwaizumi se acabó el zumo, cada vez más furioso. Parecía envuelto en una neblina negra, a punto de estallar y patear a Oikawa hasta que muriera.

—Ejem, chicas —Hanamaki se aclaró la garganta y se levantó—. ¿Qué os parecería si seguimos con la diversión en el Karaoke?

A todo el mundo le pareció bien la idea.

—Por lo menos de allí no nos echarán cuando la cosa estalle —le susurró Matsukawa mientras recogían las cosas.

—Pffft espero que esté bien insonorizado…

 

_Sí eso era todo lo que Iwaizumi lograba recordar sobre cómo habían acabado en aquel karaoke: una sala grande para doce personas, con sofás y cojines, micros y bebidas._

Se habían sentado alternando chicos y chicas esta vez. Oikawa había reclamado el derecho a sentarse junto a Miyuki-chan en el momento mismo en que habían puesto un pie en la sala.

—Miyuki-chaaan, siéntate aquí, conmigo —le había dicho desde el sofá al fondo. Y la pobre chica no había tenido más remedio que aceptar, aunque miró a Iwaizumi con lástima.

—Oikawa, acompáñame al baño primero, ¿quieres? —le había exigido Iwaizumi, tirando de él antes de que pudiera responder.

El setter le siguió, inquieto, pero fingiendo una gran sonrisa, y diciendo adiós con la mano.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —le espetó Iwaizumi en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

Oikawa retrocedió un paso, con la sonrisa más amplia que antes.

—¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres, Iwa-chan…

—No te hagas el tonto, conmigo, Kusokawa.

Oikawa se mordió el labio y apartó la vista.

Iwaizumi suspiró.

—Mira, ya he notado que te gusta Miyuki-chan.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! —se sorprendió Oikawa, poniendo una cara super tensa, con los ojos redondos—. ¿Eso has notado? Je, je, no puedo esconderte nada, Iwa-chan. Por eso somos amigos desde siempre~

Iwaizumi paró el abrazo poniéndole una mano en la cara.

—Por eso te digo que qué estás haciendo, idiota. ¿Es que no recuerdas por qué estás aquí? Es porque le gustas a una de las amigas de Mami-chan. Y no es Miyuki, porque ella no estaba invitada desde el principio. ¿Te das cuenta de en qué situación la estás poniendo con ese descaro tuyo? Podrían enfadarse con ella. Se nota que lo está pasando mal, así que si te gusta, deberías dejar de ser tan descarado.

Oikawa tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de su vida para no morirse de risa.

—Está bien, Iwa-chan. Seré más consciente. Te lo prometo.

—Bien —Iwaizumi chocó su puño con el del petrificado setter—. Vamos dentro entonces.

—Entonces… ¿tengo tu aprobación? ¿Puedo salir con Miyuki-chan?

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo has necesitado tú eso?

—No sé. Es que te has molestado tanto por ella, que pensé que quizá te gusta… —Oikawa le miró de reojo, con su mejor cara de póker.

—¿A mí? Nah. Igualmente qué oportunidad tendría contra “Oikawa-san”.

—Eso es cierto —bromeó el capitán, y se llevó un puñetazo en el brazo—. Ouch.

—Además… —Iwaizumi se giró hacia la sala donde estaban sus compañeros—. ¿Qué chica valdría nuestra amistad?

—¿AHHh? ¿Qué has dicho, Iwa-chan? —Oikawa se tiró sobre él, pero Iwaizumi siguió caminando—. ¡Eso ha sido super cool! ¡¡Repítemelo, Iwa-chan!!

—Muérete.

—Noo…

Y desde ese momento Oikawa se había comportado de nuevo como un ser civilizado, o al menos se había dedicado sólo a molestar a Kindaichi. Habían cantado, habían hecho bromas, y habían jugado a juegos cada vez más subidos de tono, como el de pasarse un hielo entre los labios. Cuando Iwaizumi fue de verdad al baño, porque estaba demasiado ruborizado y quería escaquearse, a la vuelta se encontró una escena delicada: Hanamaki tenía una chica sentada sobre sus rodillas, y se estaban besando. Los demás le estaban haciendo coro, con silbidos y risas.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir, pero Mattsun le sujetó del hombro y le hizo sentar.

—¿Qué… es esto? —preguntó Iwaizumi, cuando los demás aplaudieron.

—Tranquilo, es un juego de Hanamaki.

—¿Eh?

Hanamaki se giró hacia los demás, y recogió unos bastoncitos que había sobre la mesa. Los frotó entre las manos, y todos sacaron uno. A Iwaizumi le dio el bastoncito blanco que quedó cuando los demás habían cogido el suyo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Iwaizumi en voz baja, cuando todos se giraron hacia dos chicas que tenían el bastoncito con la punta verde.

—Ahora se besan.

—¡¡¿¿…??!! —le preguntó Iwaizumi con la mirada.

Las dos chicas se acercaron, muriéndose de la risa. Entonces rozaron sus labios levemente, en un beso en el que apenas se habían tocado. Se volvieron hacia los demás con un gesto de victoria.

—¡Eso es trampa! —les dijo Oikawa, sentado junto a Hanamaki—. ¿Verdad, Makki?

—Sí, eso es trampa. Un beso de verdad o una prenda…

Una de ellas les dio una de sus medias. La otra un chalequito que llevaba encima de la camiseta.

—Y jugamos de nuevo —dijo Hanamaki, recogiendo los palitos y mezclándolos.

Todos se acercaron a coger uno cuando alargó el puño.

Los palitos le tocaron a Miyuki y a su hermana.

Todos hicieron un sonido de admiración.

—Pffft, qué cabrón es Makki —susurró Matsukawa.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Iwaizumi, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Está trucado? —le susurró.

—Por supuesto —admitió Matsukawa—, vamos a hacer algunas para que no sea sospechoso, y luego dejaremos que Kindaichi bese a su chica.

—Pero… pero esto no tendría que ser así, ¿no? Digo, entre una pareja, se deberían besar cuando consideren… ¿no?

—Debería, pero a veces hay gente a la que no le viene mal un empujoncito —Matsukawa le guiñó.

—No sé…

Oyeron un revoloteo general. “Oikawa tiene el palito verde, ¿quién…?” Y Iwaizumi se preparó para una escena repugnante en que tendría que verle besar a una de aquellas chicas, probablemente Miyuki si se lo había pedido a Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi pestañeó un segundo antes de entender qué ocurría. A su alrededor las chicas habían emitido un breve gritito, sus compañeros se habían erguido en sus asientos con un “uoooh” generalizado. Miró el bastoncito de madera que tenía en la mano. Y la tinta verde que cubría su punta. Por fin comprendió, a la vez que su corazón empezaba a despertar de su ritmo habitual hacia un caos de latidos desordenados. Pestañeó otra vez. Y miró a Oikawa, sentado frente a él: por primera vez parecía sin palabras. Oikawa que nunca se callaba, ni debajo del agua, se limitó a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacto y ¿ruborizado?

Así había llegado a aquella situación. Todo aquello pasó por su mente en menos de tres segundos. Y luego siguieron tres pensamientos, a la vez, e incoherentes entre ellos: “Hanamaki cabrón, te enterarás de esto”, “mi primer beso desde parvulario, y ¿tiene que ser por un estúpido juego?” y “¿…voy a besar a Oikawa?”

—¡Uy! ¡Qué _mala suerte_! —dijo Hanamaki, con una mano sobre los labios y una mirada de estar pasándoselo genial.

—Ánimo —se oyó al fondo.

—¡Estamos esperando!

Matsukawa tenía una mueca divertida en la cara. Incluso los kohai estaban mirando expectantes.

Iwaizumi miró a Oikawa, intentando discernir qué era lo correcto, pero él parecía igual de perdido, buscando una respuesta en el ace. Y todo hubiese sido más fácil si la adrenalina hubiese dejado de correr con aquella intensidad por su cuerpo, o si su corazón se hubiese callado un momento.

—¡Está bien!

El setter no podría haberle mirado más desconcertado, ni más ruborizado, cuando Iwaizumi se levantó y caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba Oikawa. Apoyó la rodilla izquierda en el asiento, y con la mano derecha sujetó al capitán del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Iwa-chan?

Le agradó. Le agradó mucho la cara que estaba poniendo Oikawa, rojo, y fuera de lugar, como nunca estaba. Nervioso. Asustado. Fuera de control. Iwaizumi le sujetó la nuca con la mano izquierda y se inclinó sobre él.

Nada importó. Ni los silbidos, ni el aplauso. Fue como si el mundo aparte de Oikawa desapareciese. Sus labios eran suaves y calientes. Un calor que se extendió por dentro de Iwaizumi, borrando cualquier pensamiento coherente. Apretó un poco, Oikawa separó los labios, y sin saber cómo había pasado, mezclaron sus lenguas.

La mano que había sujetado la camisa de Oikawa subió para acariciarle la mejilla, las manos del setter se apoyaron en su pecho, como aquella mañana cuando se estaba cambiando. Iwaizumi oyó el ruido que estaban haciendo, con los chasquidos y ¿aquello había sido una nota de placer la voz de Oikawa? Sabía que tenía que parar pero no podía.

Se inclinó más sobre él, y los brazos de Oikawa rodearon su cuello. Notó un mordisco suave en su labio, y estuvo a punto de perder el control del todo.

—¡Ya! ¡Que hay menores! —Iwaizumi reaccionó a la palmada en su brazo. Su primera reacción fue gruñir que le dejasen en paz, pero entonces recordó dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

Se separó de golpe, respirando con dificultad, y todo aquel calor se le subió a la cabeza y se transformó en vergüenza. Se levantó incapaz de mirar a nadie, y volvió a su sitio completamente rojo. Ni siquiera notó la palmada de Matsukawa en su espalda.

—¿Una vez más? —preguntó Hanamaki tendiéndoles los palitos, y esa vez los pintados fueron para Kindaichi y Mami-chan.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Prenda, prenda! —gritó Kindaichi, absolutamente azorado, y se quitó la camiseta.

—Ups —susurró Matsukawa.

  


Iwaizumi colocó la maleta en el suelo, frente a Oikawa. Estaban en su casa, en el pequeño espacio del jardín entre la puerta y la valla.

—Ya te devolveré la ropa que llevo cuando la lave.

—Sí, no tengo prisa. De hecho te la puedes quedar si te gusta —comentó Oikawa, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos—. Creo que te queda bien.

Había oscurecido, pero al tenue luz bastaba para saber que Iwa-chan estaba rojo de nuevo. Como todas las veces en que habían intentado hablar desde que había pasado aquello: habían vuelto a la estación en un silencio incómodo (roto por las risitas de Makki, y los “sshhht” de Matsun), y luego el camino a casa había estado plagado de intentos de conversación que se morían en seguida.

—Iwa-chan… ¿deberíamos… hablar? —preguntó Oikawa.

Iwaizumi tragó con dificultad.

—Lo siento… —fue lo único que pudo decir—. Me puse nervioso, y se me fue de las manos.

—No, yo también… —dijo Oikawa, deprisa—. No sé por qué…

—Estos juegos son una estupidez.

—Sí. Es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿no estás molesto? —preguntó Iwaizumi.

—No, claro que no. ¿Debería?

—Creo que por culpa de eso perdiste tu oportunidad con Miyuki.

Oikawa empezó a reír, ahora que los nervios se estaban disipando.

—Iwa-chan, de verdad eres muy espeso… tanto que a veces pareces tonto.

—¿EH? ¿Quieres que patee tu culo, Kusokawa?

—No, no —Oikawa levantó las manos—. Lo que quiero decir es que Miyuki me da completamente igual.

Iwaizumi suspiró.

—Me alegro.

—Iwa-chan… —empezó Oikawa, serio—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué no pagaste una prenda?

—¿UH?

—El juego. Podías besarme o pagar una prenda.

—¡Yo qué sé! —Iwaizumi se tapó la cara—. ¡En ese momento no se me ocurrió! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?

Oikawa miró a un lado.

—Pensé que si dabas tu camiseta verían la goma de tus boxers cutres.

—¿Qué…? —Iwaizumi se tensó, y respiró antes de contestar—. ¿Gracias, supongo?

Iwaizumi se movió inquieto, como si quisiera acabar la conversación y volver a entrar en casa.

—No… —Oikawa se armó de valor— espera… aparte de eso… también… tenía curiosidad —susurró el setter.

Iwaizumi se quedó congelado cuando vio el rubor en las mejillas de Oikawa.

—Tenía curiosidad por besarte. ¿Tú no… nunca has… sentido curiosidad?

Iwaizumi no supo si lo que había sentido se podía llamar curiosidad, pero asintió levemente.

—Iwa-chan… —la voz de Oikawa era un susurro, mientras bajaba la vista y se acercaba a él—. Iwa-chan…

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en la cintura de Oikawa. De nuevo el contacto de sus labios se convirtió en calor y ausencia de pensamientos coherentes. Le devolvió el beso, saboreándole con la calma que les daba la intimidad. No tardó en ir a más; de roces ligeros a lenguas entrelazadas, cada vez menos espacio entre ellos, y manos que eran incapaces de quedarse quietas.

El pomo de la puerta les separó de golpe al emitir el chirrido de alguien abriéndolo. La señora Iwaizumi se asomó con una sonrisa.

—Hajime, ¿no entras a cenar? Oh, si es Tooru-kun. ¿Vas a quedarte también?

Oikawa sonrió ampliamente.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que volver a casa. Lo siento.

—Otro día entonces —le contestó ella.

—Claro. Cuando usted me invite.

Iwaizumi no se había movido, seguía congelado, de espaldas a su madre, preguntándose cómo lo hacía Oikawa para fingir tan bien. Movió la cabeza, intentando recuperar la serenidad.

—Te veo en clase —le dijo a Oikawa, siguiendo a su madre al interior, pero se detuvo un segundo en la puerta.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Y en aquel instante la sonrisa de Oikawa le pareció auténtica.

 

* * *

**BONUS**

Iwaizumi se puso la camiseta de entrenar antes de sacar el móvil de su bolsa. Era extraño que le sonase tan temprano, así que Oikawa, Matsukawa y Hanamaki le observaron de reojo mientras se cambiaban. Incluso los kohais que estaban tras ellos les dirigieron una mirada.

—Oh —susurró.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Oikawa, fingiendo un tono casual.

—Es Miyuki-chan. Dice “espero que vaya bien tu entrenamiento” —explicó Iwaizumi.

Oikawa recorrió la habitación con los ojos, buscando al culpable.

—Ah, sí —dijo Kindaichi, distraído—. Mami-chan me preguntó tu teléfono Iwaizumi-san. Dijo que al parecer Oikawa no se lo había dado bien a Miyuki-chan, así que le pasé tu contacto espero que no… te… im… por… te…

Kindaichi se dio cuenta de la mirada de su capitán mientras hablaba, y empezó a temblar, completamente pálido.

—Ah, no, tranquilo —le contestó Iwaizumi, mientras tecleaba “gracias”—. No importa.

Matsukawa puso una mano en el hombro de Kindaichi antes de salir, y Hanamaki le dio un golpecito de ánimo en la espalda, mientras se alejaba riendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Le estoy cogiendo cariño a Makki lol
> 
> *Abre autopromo*  
> Os recuerdo que podéis hacer peticiones en mi tumblr también: tsukifanfics.tumblr.com  
> Ahora tengo incluso twitter lol @tsukifanfics  
> *Cierra autopromo*
> 
> ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!  
> Me encantaría recibir vuestros comentarios para poder mejorar :)


End file.
